VOLVERTE A VER
by Andrea Tsukino
Summary: CxT: Aun en mis noches más oscuras, aun en contra de mi voluntad jamás te dejé de amar. TERRYFIC.
1. Las rosas de Lakewood

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, este Fanfic nace de la necesidad por continuar desde mi punto de vista con la maravilla creada por Kyoko Mizuki. La historia es enteramente mía.

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **VOLVERTE A VER**

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 **Las rosas de Lakewood**

Corría el otoño de 1919, Chicago comenzaba a recuperar de a poco la normalidad de sus calles después de haber pasado por una de las peores épocas apenas un par de meses atrás. El llamado _Verano Rojo_ , había envuelto a los habitantes en una ola de disturbios raciales ocasionados por la mella de la Gran Guerra. El conflicto hubo encontrado su punto máximo de tensión por ahí de julio. La inmigración descontrolada había comenzado a incitar revueltas a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad; motivadas principalmente por la falta de vivienda, de oportunidades laborales y por la defensa despiadada de lo que algunos consideraban como propio. Con la ciudad hecha un caos, Candy estuvo forzada a dobletear turnos en el hospital al que estaba adjunta. Durante cinco largos días, los pasillos de urgencias se llenaron de heridos, algunos tan graves que tan sólo encontraron en aquellas pulcras murallas del Santa Juana una última morada. Candy, con la paciencia y arrojo que aprendiese desde sus días en la escuela Mary Jane, atendió con eficiencia y afectuosidad a cada paciente que pasó por sus manos.

Albert, al saberla en peligro constante, no descansó hasta convencerla de pasar unos días en su compañía una vez hubiese pasado el estado de emergencia. Dentro de sus planes no sólo se encontraba volver a sentirse confortado con la presencia de la niña/mujer a la que tanto quería sino, además, existía el deseo particular de enfrentrarla con los demonios de los que sabía, la rubia había estado huyendo durante los últimos años. Fue así, que una vez que la chica aceptó de buena gana dejar al menos por unos días la ajetreada ciudad de Chicago, que él hubo planeado con extrema cautela el encuentro en Lakewood, desde donde una vez juntos provocaría un nuevo viaje del que Candy no podría escapar.

Con el corazón henchido de emoción por la reunión con el mejor amigo, Candy tomó al fin el tren que la llevaría hasta el lugar en el que alguna vez creyó haber sido feliz.

 _Querida, Candy:_

 _Las noticias de los últimos meses han sido poco alentadoras, si bien al fin la Gran Guerra ha visto su ocaso, nuestros pueblos aún no han recobrado la paz anhelada._

 _Candy, no hay un solo día en que no lea los diarios con el alma en un hilo al saberte en constante riesgo, pero entiendo que es tu deber y vocación, sólo te pido que seas prudente y que aceptes venir a verme en cuanto las cosas se tranquilicen un poco._

 _Rezo todos los días por ti, mi querida niña._

 _Poupée, George y yo te esperamos con ansías._

 _Besos, W. Albert Ardley._

La chica releyó la carta antes de guardarla en el bolsillo de su saco de lana. Los constantes vientos del norte comenzaban a hacer de las suyas desnudando a su paso las copas de los árboles. A través de la ventanilla, Candy recordó las rosas de Anthony marchitándose. La imagen del muchacho apareció de inmediato acompañando los miles de pétalos que, al cerrar los párpados, veía desfilar junto al rostro pueril de su primer amor. Con veintiún años, el recuerdo del jovencito era ahora tan sólo un momento atesorado en algún rincón de su infancia.

Luego de un par de horas, el rostro siempre afable de Albert la recibió con la calidez que Candy sentía había abandonado su cuerpo mucho tiempo atrás. Los fuertes brazos del apuesto hombre la rodearon en cuanto ella puso un pie fuera del vagón.

—¡Albert! —chilló encajando el rostro calado en la cazadora de piel de él.

—Candice White Ardley, ¡mírate!, estás hecha una preciosidad.

Las pecas de Candy se vieron de pronto cubiertas por un ligero tono rosado acompañando la vergüenza que sentía al saberse una mujer.

Con galantería, Albert le depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla al tiempo que libraba la mano derecha de Candy de la pequeña maleta que la chica llevaba por equipaje.

—¿Has venido solo?

—¿Eh? Sí, sí. George está tratando unos asuntos en Nueva York y ya sabes que detesto el no poder moverme con libertad.

"Nueva York", pensó Candy con aire lúgubre mientras permanecía en silencio el resto del camino. Muchos años habían pasado desde su caminata bajo aquella nevada neoyorquina.

Albert sabía mejor que nadie que las heridas de su Candy seguían sin sanar del todo, y que la rubia se había empeñado en resanarlas con trabajo en exceso, ocupándose de todo aquel que no fuese ella misma.

—¿Candy, pasa algo?

La rubia no contestó, en ese momento el automóvil de Albert ingresaba por el portal de las rosas que, aunque carente de sus características rosaledas, le recibió con esa sensación de casa, como cada vez que veía colina abajo la torre desvencijada del Hogar de Pony. Una sonrisa cubrió por completo el rostro de la chica. Albert no pudo más que admirarla de reojo, sorprendiéndose de la capacidad de su pequeña para sobrellevar los momentos tristes de su existencia.

—Apuesto a que el jardín se sigue viendo precioso en primavera y aún un poco en verano, ¿cierto, Albert?

—No tengas duda de ello, las _Dulce Candy_ no han dejado de florecer cada mayo.

El corazón de Candy latió con fuerza con el nombrar de aquella especie de rosas que Anthony hubiese creado para ella. Dulces recuerdos de un amor que, si bien le enseñó la fragilidad de la vida, también le mostró que la calidez de las personas no se rige nunca por la posición social.

—Sabes, Albert —susurró interrumpiendo sus propios pensamientos—. Anthony una vez estuvo algo celoso de ti.

—¿De mí? —inquirió algo asombrado el alto hombre mientras abría la portezuela del copiloto.

—Yo le había contado acerca del príncipe de la colina y de su extraordinario parecido sin saber que eran familiares. Anthony pensó entonces que estaba cerca de él porque me recordaba a ti.

—Nada menos cierto.

Candy se limitó a asentir levemente mientras se colgaba del brazo de Albert para entrar juntos a la enorme casona de verano de los Ardley.

•••

—¡De ninguna manera, tío abuelo!

—¡Oh, con que ahora he vuelto a ser el tío abuelo William! —reparó Albert entre carcajadas—. Con mayor razón señorita White Ardley es que debe obedecer mis órdenes sin objetar.

Candy se cruzó de brazos dejando ver un mohín en sus rosados labios, tal y como lo hacía de niña al saberse castigada injustificadamente por la hermana María.

—Tengo veintún años, le recuerdo señor Ardley que ya no posee ninguna jurisdicción sobre mi persona —rezongó dando la espalda de modo que él no pudiese observar la turbación que le recorría el cuerpo.

—Candy, ¡vamos! No seas testaruda, es sólo un viaje que debo realizar para apoyar a George en una negociación que requiere mi presencia.

La sola idea de pisar Nueva York le ponía los pelos de punta. Durante años los tabloides habían sido implacables con su magullado corazón. Casi como una ridícula broma del destino, cada mañana los puestos de revistas le ofrecían incontables noticias acerca del actor más afamado de Broadway y su admirable relación sentimental con la señorita Susanna Marlow. En vano Candy había intentado sosegar su alma desde aquella partida. El recuerdo de las fuertes y suaves manos de Terry sobre su talle eran sólo eso, un recuerdo. Se había convencido así misma que la decisión de dejarle el camino libre a Susanna algún día le devolvería el favor haciéndole olvidar a Terrence pero, aunque los años habían pasado, aunque incluso una guerra había visto su fin, el amor que albergaba en lo más profundo de su ser estaba intacto como si la imagen del muchacho llorando sobre la proa de un barco jamás se hubiese desvanecido en la bruma.

"Yo siempre estaré contigo, Candy", habían sido las dulces palabras que Albert hubiese pronunciado para poner fin a la renuencia de Candy a viajar. Y era cierto, Albert se había jurado desde la primera vez que le salvó, que velaría por ella tal y como lo hubiese hecho por su difunta hermana y sobrino. Creía que Candy no merecía la dura vida que le había tocado, pareciéndole necesariamente justo que el destino comenzase a sonreírle a quien tanta alegría le regalaba a los demás. Sabedor también que el miedo de Candy tenía fundamentos en el joven rebelde que él mismo conociese, preparó el terreno con anterioridad para estar completamente seguro que no estaba exponiendo a su adorada niña a un nuevo revés sentimental.

La correspondencia entre él y Terry se convirtió en una constante hasta poco antes de la llegada de Candy, en aquellas cartas que comenzaron tras una agradable coincidencia en California hubo una en particular que animó a Albert a tomar la decisión de llevar a Candy a Nueva York, la carta no era otra cosa que una confesión por parte del ex estudiante del San Pablo.

 _Mi muy querido amigo, Albert._

 _El desasosiego que permeaba por completo mi ser ha encontrado un pequeño haz de esperanza en las letras que prodigas con absoluta compasión de mi alma en desgracia._

 _Sé bien de mi falta para con lo que más amas que, sin temor a confesar, es también es el motivo de mi subsistir aun en esta gran penumbra._

 _Gracias por las noticias que me regalas, a la distancia puedo sentir a través de tus cartas que es ella misma quien me cuenta sus loables peripecias. El sentimiento de orgullo que me embarga al saberla tan fuerte y tan bella en ocasiones me hace sentir indigno del comportamiento que durante un tiempo mostré al perderla._

 _¡Oh, Albert!, si tan sólo ella pudiese saber que mi corazón jamás ha dejado de pertenecerle. Traté con todas mis fuerzas el corresponder el amor de Susanna, pero tú mejor que nadie sabe que he fracasado en dicha empresa. Las cosas han venido de mal en peor, la pobre mujer se ha sumido en una profunda depresión que ha desatado la serie de eventos que estoy por confiarte._

 _Susanna y yo hemos dado por terminada nuestra fracturada y tormentosa relación, la decisión ha venido de ella más que de mí. Después de tantos años ha comprendido que el amor que le profeso no es más que una encomiable gratitud que de a poco se ha ido convirtiendo en cuidados fraternales, y no en la ardorosa pasión que toda mujer en la plenitud de su juventud añora._ _Su decisión me ha tomado por sorpresa, pero sé que es lo mejor para ambos. Se merece un hombre que vea en ella algo más que una promesa al honor._

 _Albert, no te cuento esto con la ilusión de verme algún día vivificado en los brazos de Candy, te lo digo porque desde hoy me he prometido hacer valer lo que ella me hizo prometerle, que sería feliz._

 _Por favor, ayúdame a cumplir con esto continuando con la protección de Candy, sabiendo que existe alguien que le ama tan intensamente que es capaz de verle a lo lejos, viviendo feliz si sabe que ella también lo es._

 _Con cariño, tu amigo, Terry._

Aquella carta le había dado la idea a Albert de provocar un encuentro "casual" entre ellos. Dos jóvenes testarudos que creía sólo necesitaban un pequeño empujón de la vida para volver a dar rienda a la maquinaria amorosa que el destino cruelmente les había descompuesto.

Un leve toquido a la puerta cincelada del _Hotel Chelsea_ en Manhattan hizo dar un respingo a la rubia que afanosa, iba por su tercer intento de peinado.

—¿Se puede, señorita?

Albert observaba a Candy desde el umbral con la vista divertida en la enredadera de lazos de colores que adornaban la mesita del tocador.

—Pasa, pasa, perdón por no estar lista, pero es que el clima de esta ciudad no le hace ningún bien a mi horrible cabellera.

—Tonterías —dijo él introduciéndose en la habitación de vivos tonos rojizos—. Creo que… así está perfecto.

Los dedos de Albert habían atado un fino listón de seda color verde sobre los rulos que Candy había ensortijado alrededor de su nuca con la ayuda de algunas horquillas.

—Gracias.

Desde su llegada al hotel, el aire bohemio que cargaba el lugar le había hecho a Candy reproducir en incontables ocasiones el rostro de Terrence. Las decoraciones algo eclécticas, modernas y con una gran mezcla de estilos eran por ese entonces las predilectas de la comunidad artística de Nueva York. Candy tuvo que hacerse ver que el encontrarse con él en un hotel era poco o nada probable dado que suponía, Terry residía en un lujoso _loft_ del centro muy probablemente en compañía de su novia, Susanna. Con todo y ese entendimiento había decidido no salir de su habitación por el tiempo que restase la visita obligada de Albert, pero los ojos celestes y suplicantes de este terminaron por traer abajo su reclusión voluntaria, aceptando entonces la invitación a la cena baile que se ofrecería esa noche en el salón principal del _Chelsea._

—Has escogido un color muy bello para mi cabello, Albert, pero temo decirte que no he traído ningún vestido que le haga juego así es que, si no te molesta llevarme como caja fuerte frente a tus amigos, voy a combinarme con un esplendoroso tono salmón.

—Seguro la combinación llamaría la atención y aunque me encantaría ver el resultado he dejado una pequeña sorpresa para ti en la habitación contigua. No tardes, te espero en el _lobby._

Como aquella vez que sus ojos repararon emocionados en los hermosos vestidos brocados colocados en su habitación de Lakewood al ser adoptada, con la misma gratitud, Candy pasó sus manos por la delicada tela del vestido de noche que descansaba en una de las sillas del recibidor.

Sintiéndose más hermosa que nunca, Candy bajó las escaleras con el corazón galopante, se encontraba sumamente nerviosa como si algo muy dentro de ella le gritase que esa noche sería inolvidable.

* * *

Buenas noches, estoy sumamente feliz, emocionada y todas las sensaciones hermosas que se puedan imaginar de debutar oficialmente en este fandom que tanto amo.

Debo decir que, no es la idea original con la que pensaba hacerlo, y que en un principio esto era un OS, las letras como casi siempre me pasa, me secuestraron obligándome a hacer tres entregas. Aquí les dejo la primera, ansiosa por conocer sus reacciones.

Espero que este sea el comienzo de una larga carrera como ficker de este fandom tan bello y tan cargado de emociones.

Con cariño, su amiga Andrea Tsukino.


	2. Una oda al recuerdo

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, este Fanfic nace de la necesidad por continuar desde mi punto de vista con la maravilla creada por Kyoko Mizuki. La historia es enteramente mía.

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **VOLVERTE A VER**

 **CAPÍTULO II**

 **Una oda al recuerdo**

La guerra cruel a su paso, no sólo había devastado poblaciones, enemistado naciones y averiado por completo el sistema social, político y económico de gran parte del mundo, también había afectado a niveles inferiores como por ejemplo en el sector del entretenimiento. Compañías como la Stratford se vieron sumamente afectadas durante el periodo de mayor violencia. Los empresarios en ese entonces comenzaron a optar por espectáculos de poca monta y de corte vulgar que otorgasen al pueblo distracciones fáciles de digerir entre tanta tragedia. Grandes obras shakesperianas no encajaron durante una larga temporada, pero vientos de paz comenzaron cruzar el Atlántico y las marquesinas olvidadas recobraron su esplendor anunciando que el teatro estaba de vuelta. A finales de 1918 la compañía para la que seguía trabajando Terry finalmente fue invitada a dar una presentación especial en San Francisco, California.

Cientos de soldados que sirvieron durante la intervención estadounidense en el frente Occidental habían retornado a América para ser trasladados desde los puertos hasta sus lugares de destino. Las ciudades se encontraban briosas y deseosas de halagar a sus héroes nacionales. Precisamente había sido el gobierno de San Francisco quien había solicitado la presencia de Stratford, hospedando a toda la compañía en un lujoso hotel en donde curiosamente, también se estaba llevando a cabo una convención de banqueros preocupados por el curso que tomaría el país una vez reinstaurada la paz mundial.

Albert y Terry pronto se vieron las caras en algún _brunch_ comunitario, los jóvenes se hubieron estrechado con la hermandad que los embargaba desde los tiempos de Londres y el Colegio San Pablo. La pregunta obligada dentro de la conversación evidentemente tuvo reparo en la enfermera de Chicago, que ajena al encuentro, para ese momento se hallaba reincorporándose a las filas del Santa Juana luego de prestar sus servicios durante un tiempo en la Cruz Roja al lado de Frannie. Cuando Terry escuchó del propio Albert que Candy había estado por espacio de seis meses en el frente, terribles miedos afloraron en lo profundo de su ser. El sólo hecho de saber que pudo haberla perdido sin al menos reflejarse en sus ojos una vez más lo llenó de una angustia indescriptible, teniendo que detener a Albert en sus relatos, incapaz de seguir escuchando el horror al que tuvo que enfrentarse la muchacha. Su pecosa había estado expuesta en incontables ocasiones al fuego cruzado, mientras con la determinación que Terry le conocía tan bien atendía con los mínimos recursos a los heridos en batalla.

¡Qué grande la imaginaba, qué valerosa!, y qué poco se sentía comparado con la buena voluntad de ella. Terry no había sido más que un pusilánime escondido bajo los reflectores. Desde aquella terrible noche en que la vida le obligó a decidirse entre el amor y el honor, no había hecho más que lamentarse por los rincones al tiempo que se hacía la fama de actor igualmente virtuoso, igualmente lleno de excesos. Sumido en el alcohol apenas unos meses después de su ruptura con Candy, había perdido el empleo en la compañía y sobre todo había abandonado a la razón de sus amarguras: Susanna. Sólo Dios supo en ese entonces qué hizo a Terrence Graham entrar en razón y volver a encauzar el camino, aunque este tristemente nunca más le condujese hasta el Hogar de Pony.

Después de ese periodo oscuro, si algo nadie podía negarle a Terry era su entrega inigualable en el escenario y para con Susanna Marlow. El mundo del espectáculo parecía perdonarle todas sus desavenencias y su constante mal humor con sólo ver como su hostilidad cambiaba a un comportamiento manso, quizá hasta pasivo al estar en compañía de la dulce ex actriz. El sacrificio de Julieta por su Romeo fue tema de conversación durante años, si bien algunas mujeres consideraban un desperdicio el que un adonis del nivel de Graham estuviese condenado a vivir al lado de una lisiada, también estaban los que aplaudían la acción, suponiendo que aquello era resultado del inmenso amor que Terry sentía por la joven. Nada menos cierto y una mentira que a puerta cerrada en la residencia Marlow se convertía en un infierno diario.

La madre de Susanna había insistido en comprar una amplia residencia cruzando el Puente de Brooklyn, a las afueras de Nueva York. Su principal misión había sido alejar a su hija del escrutinio de la prensa y a Terry de cualquier tentación que se le presentase en las concurridas calles de la ciudad. Él tenía que vivir con ellas, pasando a ser el protector de ambas como agradecimiento perpetuo ante el sacrificio no solicitado de Susanna.

Aunque en varias ocasiones se habló de matrimonio, fue la propia madre la que consintió una vida en amasiato que jamás terminó por ser una realidad. Terry contaba con una habitación propia en la que constantemente, por no decir diario, se encerraba incontables horas mientras le salía la oportunidad de salir a un ensayo o un largo viaje de trabajo.

Solamente en una ocasión Terry sucumbió a las demandas de la chica que suplicaban por un poco de compañía. La salud de Susanna había empeorado debido a la falta de actividad física y a la negativa de terapias de rehabilitación. Enclaustrada como estaba, era normal que a la primera salida las defensas de la chica mermaran su estado postrándola nuevamente en cama. Fue una noche en que volvieron del estreno de Macbeth, que Susanna al fin logró convencer a Terry de pasar la noche con ella. El joven incapaz de negarse ante la mirada azorada se limitó a sentarse junto a Susanna en la orilla de la enorme cama, pronto, los cabellos de esta fueron a parar en su amplio pecho y en un impulso más de compasión que de deseo, Terry acarició las hebras doradas que resbalaban de la pequeña cabeza de la muchacha que al sentir el delicado toque albergó una esperanza. Emocionada, elevó el rostro de tal modo que sus labios quedasen apenas a unos cuantos centímetros de esos que tanto ansiaba. Terry la observó en silencio, sus dedos continuaron con la labor de palpar los mechones lisos, mientras en su mente la indomable y a veces hasta áspera cabellera de Candy apareció y desapareció como relámpagos en una tarde de tormenta.

El cabello de Candy volando al viento de Escocia, los rayos del sol colándose por las aberturas de las copas de los árboles brindándole un extraordinario dorado, casi cegador, y los dulces labios inmaculados presionados sobre los suyos representaban el recuerdo que nunca podría sacarse de dentro, pero tenía que hacerlo y precisamente estaba allí Susanna, ávida de pasión ofreciéndole la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo. Terry cerró entonces los ojos acercando al fin el cuerpo a aquel otro que parecía temblar de impaciencia. La boca de Susanna le recibió plana, trémula, carente de esa vivacidad carnosa que experimentó cuando muy joven haciendo que una amargura le paralizase cada músculo hasta obligarle a retroceder.

"Perdóname", fue lo único que pensó en aquel momento, no sabiendo con exactitud si las disculpas eran para Susanna que atónita lo veía alejarse, para Candy por haber traicionado la exclusividad de su beso o para sí mismo por ser tan cobarde como para no aceptar que se estaba consumiendo en vida arrastrando a su vez a muchos a su desgracia.

Pero como bien lo dijo en sus cartas a Albert, un haz de luz se cernió sobre su cabeza desde aquella coincidencia en San Francisco. Desde ese encuentro, cada espacio frío y oscuro de su corazón se fue llenando de a poco con las aventuras de su pecosa. Albert había sido tan generoso que él no encontraba mayor gratitud a las noticias de Candy que el relatarle también a su amigo el recto camino que estaba empeñado en construir. Luego vino lo de la ruptura con Susanna y el pleito con su madre quien seguía empeñada en mantenerlos juntos. A pesar de que Terry se vio sorprendido con la decisión y que incluso le pidió a la chica pensarlo con claridad, ella terminó por confesarle que su vida no era más que amarguras y tristezas desde que estaba a su lado. Confesó también, que su madre se había enterado desde las épocas en que podía caminar de la noble cuna del actor, viendo como una jugosa posibilidad el emparentar a su hija con semejante partido. Cuando Terry preguntó porqué entonces no lo habían obligado a casarse, la respuesta fue sencilla, la madre de Susanna estaba esperando que las cosas con el Duque de Grandchester se recompusieran una vez terminada la guerra, después de eso haría hasta lo imposible por casarlos, antes, sólo le serviría para ser el proveedor que el padre de Susanna, un ex comerciante adultero y borracho jamás pudo ser para ambas. Aunque Terrence Graham estaba amasando una pequeña fortuna producto de su trabajo, todavía no era lo suficientemente solvente como quería la señora Marlow y, en definitiva, ella no quemaría la oportunidad de casar a su hija con alguien de mayor nivel si es que Terry jamás se arreglaba con su padre.

En otros tiempos el temperamento del ex Grandchester hubiese terminado por exterminar a las Marlow, una por avariciosa y la otra por cómplice silente, pero el día en que Terry cruzó la puerta con sus maletas a los costados, la sensación de libertad que le embargó curó cualquier mal pasado. Ni siquiera miró atrás, cerrada la puerta dejó en esa casa todo el rencor, la lástima y zozobra con la que vivió durante muchos años. Una vez instalado en un modesto, pero cómodo departamento, lo primero que hizo Terry fue escribirle a Albert la carta en la que le contaba su ruptura. Omitió por respeto las partes desagradables sintiendo que el verdadero motivo era realmente confiarle a su amigo sus sentimientos. Terry sabía que había fallado y que el camino para recuperarse apenas estaba comenzando.

Después de aquella carta las subsecuentes fueron llegando de una en una hasta que un buen día, Albert le expuso que lamentaba no poder escribirle durante un tiempo, pero que era su deseo que se encontrasen durante una visita fugaz a Nueva York en una cena gala que la familia Ardley ofrecería. El día, la hora y el lugar estaban expresos y aunque Terry jamás recibió una respuesta a su confirmación, aquella mañana del 17 de octubre se levantó con el ánimo renovado sabiendo que se vería con Albert y que podría platicar con él sobre su tema favorito de conversación: Candy.

Terrence despertó entrada la madrugada incapaz de seguir durmiendo dada la excitación que le recorría el cuerpo, por primera vez en muchos años le pareció extrañar sus días en la villa de los Grandchester y los largos paseos a caballo por las tierras de su padre. Theodora vino a su mente al igual que los delgados brazos de Candy rodeándole el cuerpo mientras ambos montaban a su yegua predilecta.

Candy.

Todo seguía resumiéndose a la rubia de nariz respingada y pecosa.

"Candy"… Terry susurraba por lo bajo el nombre como temiendo que se le escapase por la ventana. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos? Quizá alistándose para una jornada en el hospital, pensó. Los labios del joven se curvearon en una media sonrisa al recordar la noche que pasó afuera del Santa Juana esperando por ella. Qué raros y a veces hasta crueles le parecían los hilos del destino para con ellos. ¿Era posible que la vida le dejase de dar la espalda? Terrence se vio las manos apreciándose libre y entonces se preguntó qué le impedía salir corriendo a buscarla, qué obstáculo tenía que derribar para tomar el primer tren a Chicago y como aquella vez suplicar a cualquier enfermera refunfuñona un minuto para hablar con ella. Pero ¿qué le expresaría?, ¿la abrazaría?, ¿le diría mi amor he vuelto por ti? No, él ya no era digno de aquellos favores, la había dejado ir. Además, qué le aseguraba que la esplendorosa Candice White Ardley no estaba ya comprometida, o peor aún, enamorada de alguien más. Aquel pensamiento le quemó el pecho y una punzada de celos comenzó a invadirle. Albert no había mencionado nada, pero era una posibilidad, ¿acaso iba a poder vivir feliz sabiéndolo?

"Si ella es feliz, yo también lo soy", pensó con resignación cuando el estupor del amanecer lo hizo caer nuevamente en un sueño en el que él y Candy danzaban un antiguo vals.

El _lobby_ del _Hotel Chelsea_ recibió a Terrence Graham con su tradicional estridencia, las paredes de colores vivos y los cuadros colgados en ellas eran por ese entonces el anuncio de una modernidad aplastante que clamaba por adueñarse de las calles, en definitiva no le fue nada extraño encontrarse con apenas unos segundos de haber entrado a varios colegas y uno que otro reportero de esos que tanto le fastidiaban.

—Buenas noches, ¿el evento de la familia Ardley es en el salón principal?

—¿Familia Ardley? Disculpe señor, pero me parece que está equivocado.

Terry vio con extrañeza a su alrededor, era imposible una equivocación de lugar o de día, o que Albert le hubiese jugado la mala pasada de inventarle aquella reunión. Ansioso, buscó en sus bolsillos la carta que llevaba guardada en el saco, mientras una fuerza extraña le obligó a elevar la vista, sus ojos repararon en lo alto de la escalinata balaustrada del _Chelsea._ El corazón se le fue a la garganta haciéndole emitir un imperceptible gemido, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y de pronto el piso le pareció el terreno más inestable del mundo. Ahí, al pie de la escalera, se encontraba su única verdad ataviada como diosa griega, con el cabello rebelde finamente engarzado con apenas unos rulos escapando sin condescendencia por el cuello de cisne que apetitoso, terminaba en un delicado escote que dejaba ver la turgencia femenina de la mujer en que se había convertido su pecosa.

—Candy… —murmuró Terrence volviendo en sí de su visión.

* * *

Hola, espero no haber tardado mucho en regresar.

¡Oh, qué feliz me han hecho! Son un Fandom tan noble que me pregunto por qué tardé tanto en llegar a ustedes.

Quiero decirles que estoy súper sorprendida con la acogida que me han dado. Quisiera agradecer a todos, pero bueno si lees esto y eres alguno de los lectores misteriosos que me regalaron un review sin cuenta, MIL GRACIAS. Estoy intentando contestar todos los reviews, pero en algunos me es imposible dada la falta de destinatario.

Espero no decepcionarlos con esta nueva entrega, les mando muchos cariños. :)


	3. Julieta

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, este Fanfic nace de la necesidad por continuar desde mi punto de vista con la maravilla creada por Kyoko Mizuki. La historia es enteramente mía.

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **VOLVERTE A VER**

 **CAPÍTULO III**

 **Julieta**

 _"El amor es un humo que sale del vaho de los suspiros; al disiparse, un fuego que chispea en los ojos de los amantes; al ser sofocado, un mar nutrido por las lágrimas de los amantes; ¿qué más es? Una locura muy sensata, una hiel que ahoga, una dulzura que conserva". William Shakespeare._

Candy descendía el primer grupo de escalones a paso lento, no así su vista que impaciente buscaba la figura alta y definida del rubio que consideraba más hermano que padre. Terry continuaba preguntándose si acaso estaba soñando, o si el soponcio de la madrugada le había dejado tan afectado como para enarbolar aquella epifanía dorada que seguía avanzando cual Venus salida de un cuadro de Botticelli. Subversivas, las piernas de Terrence se mantenían apostadas como flechas encajadas en la alfombra persa del _Chelsea,_ mientras sus ojos se negaban a parpadear temerosos que, de hacerlo, la chica desapareciese.

Al fin, el actor pudo hacerse reaccionar al percibir que la chica estaba en el último descanso de la escalera; una los había separado y casualmente era otra la que los volvía a encontrar. Era como si el tiempo hubiese dejado de seguir su curso desde el momento en que pegado al cuerpo de Candy, Terry sollozó la pena de perderla entre los rizos de su cabello.

—¿Sabía yo lo qué es amor? Ojos jurad que no. Porque nunca había visto una belleza así* —susurró para sí al tiempo que su mano reposaba sobre la barandilla.

La vista de Candy iba más allá del pasillo, algo parecido a la ansiedad comenzaba a atacarle al no divisar a Albert, y por si aquello fuera poco, el tacón de su _stiletto_ fue a enrollarse fatídicamente con el bies de su vestido. La rubia renegó fastidiada, después de tantos años le seguía pareciendo absurdo el atavío de la mujer contemporánea. Qué daría ella por estar en overoles y franelas en algún picnic nocturno en Lakewood al lado de su querido amigo, pero tenía que ser agradecida, Albert lo merecía después de todo. Rápida, elevó con toda la gracia que pudo la pierna izquierda para liberar el tacón de la tela ajena a los ojos de mar que rebosantes de conmoción observaban la escena. Las mejillas de Candy sintieron quemar obligándola a apartar la vista de los cinco escalones que le faltaban para bajar sin otro contratiempo, siendo un segundo el que le bastó para identificar completamente al hombre que, gallardo, parecía esperar por ella.

Imposible.

Candy sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se depositaba estrepitosamente sobre sus tobillos haciéndola tambalear. Terry, que se dio cuenta al instante de la falta de color en su rostro, sin pensarlo fue a su encuentro intentado detener el desfallecimiento que pensaba estaba por suscitarse, pero ella le detuvo el brazo y apoyando su peso sobre el barandal pareció recobrar las fuerzas con extraordinaria prontitud.

—Candy —musitó Terry con apenas el hilo de voz que lograba rescatar de la turbación de tenerla cerca.

—Te-Terrence…

La rubia retiró la mano que comenzó a punzarle, no así la vista del rostro emocionado de Terry que parecía querer decirle tantas cosas a través de una mirada centelleante. ¡Cuánto había pasado desde el último vistazo! Desde aquella noche en que ella no quise verle para no hacer todo más difícil. Consolándose a sí misma con el recuerdo de la humedad del chico en su cuello y la infinita calidez de sus dedos engarzados a su cintura. De pronto fue como si todo el tiempo transcurrido le hubiese caído a Candy sobre los hombros, consciente por primera vez de los años que había tenido que aprender a vivir en la soledad de no tenerlo, fue entonces que un miedo terrible a volver a llorar frente a él le hizo inventar que había visto a Albert.

—¡Albert! —farfulló alzando la mano a lo lejos —Terry, ha sido un gusto verte, dale mis saludos a… —calló—. Y en un impulso de adrenalina pura dio un paso abajo.

Lo subsecuente fue una mezcla emociones reprimidas y de recuerdos atorados en alguna parte de la vida de ambos.

Candy se abrió paso entre los presentes que a su toque se hacían a un lado absortos en la belleza femenina que parecía querer emprender la carrera en cualquier momento. Tenía que salir de ahí, alejarse de ese sentimiento que le quemaba como pecado. La visión comenzaba a fallarle, las lágrimas reprimidas encontraron escapatoria con furia nublándole todo lo demás, pero tenía que actuar rápido. ¡¿En dónde demonios estaba Albert Ardley cuando se le necesitaba?!, pensó. Una puerta apareció a su derecha al finalizar el inmenso _lobby_ y sin dudarlo dos veces fue a través de ella. A Terry le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que nuevamente huía de él o de lo que eran ellos, y que Albert no estaba como había dicho.

—¡Disculpe! ¡Disculpe! —decía a todo aquel con el que chocaba mientras intentaba alcanzarla.

La puerta por la que le vio cruzar le condujo a un pasillo con artículos de mantenimiento, al fondo, el corredor doblaba 90 grados a la derecha, sintiendo al dar la vuelta como un vientecillo nocturno le removía los castaños cabellos. Una segunda puerta semi abierta anunciaba el barullo del tránsito local. La callejuela al lado de la entrada principal era el destino que había escogido Candy para sus sollozos reprimidos. El joven la observó a una distancia prudente, ignorando las lágrimas que resbalaban de las mejillas rojizas de Candy.

—Me parece que te equivocaste de puerta —dijo para romper la tensión.

Al escucharlo, Candy dio un respingo y pronta se llevó las manos a la cara tratando de contener el llanto que amenazaba con continuar mojando su cuello.

—Eh, yo… quería tomar un poco de aire.

—Sabes, nunca has sido buena para inventar excusas, pequeña peco…

—Candy, mi nombre es Candy —interrumpió antes de seguir escuchando el mote de antaño que sentía era parte de un pasado enterrado.

—Evidentemente, perdóname… Candy.

Terry se sobó las manos ansioso, tenía frente a sí a la mujer de su vida como una especie de regalo divino y no podía dejar de comportarse como un adolescente fastidioso e ignorante de los tratos a una dama.

—Me da mucho gusto verte, yo…

—A mí también —dijo ella encarándolo por primera vez desde las escaleras.

Las pecas que Terry recordaba con tanta devoción seguían intactas adornando la piel lechosa, yendo más allá de la cara para depositarse sugestivamente en algunas partes del escote recto. Graham tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano por dejar de verle como idiotizado, Candy le había gustado desde su primer encuentro en el barco. Le había gustado por aquel espíritu indomable que él presumía tener, pero que en definitiva escondía su verdadera naturaleza. Candy era un ser libre, él por el contrario se escudaba en su rebeldía privilegiada para sentir que estaba por encima de su padre o del supuesto abandono de su madre. Cuánto le aprendió Terry a Candy, a su buena voluntad y a la energía contagiosa que se asomaba en cada mueca que le regalaba cuando la hacía enojar. Eso y más era lo que él amaba de ella, que hasta su forma terca de ser podía enloquecerle, encendiendo un placer que rara vez podía explicarse a sí mismo.

Entonces, vio más allá del deslumbre inicial de tenerla tan cerca. La nariz de Candy se apreciaba roja como ciruela y Terry sintió una punzada; había estado llorando, ¿llorando por él?

—Candy…

La mujer sintió que si volvía a nombrarle todas sus fuerzas la abandonarían y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por esbozar una sonrisa pasó nuevamente de largo. Esta vez Terry fue más rápido y asiéndola por el antebrazo evitó que volviese a escapar.

—Deja de huir, por favor.

—Yo no estoy huyendo, pero Albert me debe estar buscando y…

—¿No te has dado cuenta todavía? Parece que nuestro amigo sigue siendo más astuto que tú y yo juntos.

Albert lo había hecho de nuevo y ella lo sabía, pero tenía que seguir fingiendo.

—Terry, es natural el encontrarnos en la ciudad en la que vives, te repito que me ha dado mucho gusto verte, pero debo encontrar a Albert, vengo a acompañarlo y me parece descortés seguir retrasándome.

"Siempre haciéndote la fuerte", pensó Terry.

—En ese caso, vamos juntos porque da la casualidad que estoy aquí porque él me ha invitado.

Candy enarcó las cejas mientras observaba con un sonrojo que rogaba fuese imperceptible como Terry sonreía triunfal.

—Desde luego, Albert estará feliz de saludar —masculló como si no estuviese pasando una revolución en su corazón.

Entraron juntos de nueva cuenta al hotel, Candy podía sentir la abrumadora presencia de Terry. Con los años él se había puesto aún más varonil de como lo recordaba, con el cabello a media melena como si el aire rebelde se negase a abandonarle.

"Narcisos", pensó Candy al aguzar los sentidos y embriagarse de la aromática estela que se desprendía al caminar a su lado. Era el olor de los tiempos del San Pablo e incluso del adiós. Los mismos narcisos que por una costumbre que apenas caía en cuenta, compraba cada quinto día al volver del hospital por la _Gold Coast._ Al entrar al _lobby_ , Terry con su característico humor que, sentía, estaba renovado en la presencia de Candy, urdió alguna broma señalando que Albert era el señor rubio semi calvo y pasado de peso que se observaba en la entrada del salón principal.

—Te equivocas —respondió Candy —Albert sigue siendo el buen mozo de toda la vida, me atrevería a decir que aún más.

—Lo sé.

La rubia le miró extrañada, con cada segundo que pasaba entendía más y más que en efecto Albert la había traicionado enfrentándola a su peor miedo: Terry. Pero ¿qué razón tendría para aquello?, ¿qué no se suponía que él mejor que nadie sabía todo lo que seguía sintiendo por ese que era prohibido?

—No me veas con esa cara. Si quieres que sigamos jugando a encontrar al honorable William Albert Ardley no tengo ningún inconveniente mientras me permitas estar a tu lado. Me vi con él por casualidad hace un par de meses y puedo decir con toda la seguridad del mundo que por más que busquemos hasta debajo de las alfombras no lo vamos a encontrar.

El corazón de Candy emprendió la carrera nuevamente, el torrente sanguíneo que corría por sus venas se encontraba en su punto más alto otorgándole a la chica un rubor corpóreo que difícilmente podía seguir ocultando.

"Una cita, una cita con Terry…"

—No hay una cena baile, ¿verdad?

—Me temo que tampoco habrá ese gran festín que tu familia iba a ofrecer, pero sé de un lugar que merece la belleza que portas esta noche.

Sin esperar a negativas, Terry tomó con fuerza el brazo de la chica colocándolo galantemente sobre su guante y presuroso salió a la avenida principal. Las miradas de los curiosos repararon en la pareja que destilaba un extraño humor, casi confidencial. A pesar de que Candy se daba golpes mentales con el puño, la fuerza magnética que ejercía Terry en ella era más fuerte que todo y por unos momentos se dejó llevar. Sentía que, si seguía inmersa en esa burbuja, terminaría por irse al fin del mundo si es que él se lo pedía. Bastaron un par de cuadras en las que caminaron silentes, tal vez temiendo que las palabras rompieran la carta de paz que instauraron entre sí con mudo entendimiento, para que el actor le indicara una nueva entrada; aquel lugar le recordó a Candy las escapadas al _Blue River_. En aquellas épocas soñadas, Terry tenía la costumbre de obligarla a tomar un jugo antes de volver a la prisión como solían llamar al colegio. El lugar predilecto era un pequeño restaurancillo a orillas del Támesis en donde ambos compartían en silencio cualquier bebida excusándose en el sol abrasador de Londres pasado el mediodía. El toldo bicolor de la entrada le parecía casi idéntico y dentro el aire bohemio y hasta romántico que se respiraba entre las mesas le erizó la piel haciéndola regresar del trance en que se había dejado envolver.

—Este lugar, parece algo lleno, mejor vamos…

—¡Terry!

Candy no tuvo tiempo de negaciones, un corpulento joven de tal vez treinta años se acercaba a ellos con gran camaradería.

—¡Johnson, amigo! ¡Qué gusto!

—¿La mesa del fondo?

—Por favor.

—Y ¿no vas a presentarme a tan linda dama, Terry? —preguntó el enorme hombre.

—Por supuesto, ella es Candy, mi amiga de Londres.

—¡Oh, tú eres la famosa Candy!, un placer conocerte. Terry se ha quedado corto en las descripciones a tu belleza, pero por favor pasen, en seguida les mando una botella del mejor tinto de la ciudad.

Terry se sonrojó al instante, Johnson no era famoso precisamente por su discreción. Él y Terry se habían hecho buenos amigos gracias a que el actor gustaba de pasar las tardes en su restaurante desde que vivía solo, absorto en las lecturas de los libretos que buscaban su venia. Johnson se había convertido en el compañero perfecto que sabía cuándo hablar y cuando dejar a Terrence Graham con sus demonios.

—Yo estoy bien con algo de agua —corrigió Terry.

Hacía años, para ser más específicos desde que lo perdió todo, que el joven había dejado definitivamente el alcohol. Candy pudo apreciar la incomodidad en él, como si ese pasado que conocía tan bien le avergonzase.

—Jugo de arándanos me parece una buena idea para compartir, si no te molesta —le dijo con una comprensión que Terry agradeció sin palabras.

La mesa del fondo, la reservada de siempre, era todo lo acogedora y privada que cualquier pareja de enamorados esperase. Candy se introdujo seguida de Terry que no dejaba de alabar la dicha de tenerla una vez más cerca. El jugo llegó seguido de una pequeña cena que Johnson envió aun sin ser pedida. Candy arremetió de inmediato en su plato desatando la risa cómplice del joven que la observaba emocionado.

"No ha cambiado, Candy no ha cambiado nada", se decía una y otra vez a sí mismo.

La magia del encuentro y el acuerdo de paz se hubo roto una vez que la cena quedó en el pasado, era momento de hablar.

—¿Cómo está Susanna? —inquirió Candy intentando sonar normal.

Terry sintió ahogarse un poco, y luego de toser se dio cuenta que era hora de hablarle con toda la verdad. Candy tenía que saber sobre su soltería y sobre todo, era imprescindible el sincerarse sobre los sentimientos que seguía albergando por ella.

—Imagino que está bien —respondió llevándose la servilleta de tela a la comisura de los labios—. Candy… Susanna y yo no estamos más juntos.

Eso sí que había sido una enorme sorpresa, un nudo se formó en la garganta de la joven impidiéndole emitir cualquier sonido.

—¿No dirás nada?

—Lo siento…

—No, no lo sientas —dijo buscando instintivamente las manos de Candy—. Soy yo el que lo siente. Arruiné mi vida y de paso la de ella. Esa noche, yo…

—No sigas.

Candy retiró las manos con cierta brusquedad, no podía permitirse revivir esos sentimientos dolorosos.

—Candy escúchame, sé que no lo merezco, que fui un tonto, pero es que yo…

Terry se detuvo al observar como la mirada de Candy se clavaba en algún lugar de su regazo, las lágrimas que hubiese contenido con anterioridad volvían a escapar insurgentes como si el sólo hecho de hablar de posibilidades entre ellos fuese un botón que activase su llanto.

—¿La dejaste?

—¡Oh, no Candy!… Las cosas no fueron así, ella no era feliz y yo tampoco. Candy, ¡mírame! —suplicó—. Desconozco si al decirte esto me estoy aventando a un pozo sin fondo, pero tienes que saberlo, pecosa nunca has abandonado ni mi corazón, ni mi mente.

El botón fue pulsado y dos pequeños ríos comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Candy que no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Tantas veces había soñado con aquella declaración que ahora le parecía casi imposible que en verdad estuviese pasando. Los finos dedos de Terry fueron a parar en su mentón obligándole a poner la vista en él. Era el mismo toque de siempre y al mismo tiempo había algo distinto porque ahora era un hombre y no un chiquillo el que tenía frente a sí.

—Hay para mí más peligro en tus ojos que en afrontar veinte espadas desnudas. Concédeme tan sólo una dulce mirada, y eso me basta para desafiar el furor de todos*.

Era el Romeo de los tiempos del colegio quien mantenía intacta la promesa de amor. Candy entendió entonces el error que había cometido para con Terry, le había dejado la pesada decisión del honor sin siquiera preguntarle si era lo que él realmente quería.

—Debo aplaudirle señor Graham, por tan buena memoria para con las obras clásicas.

—Es la primera vez que le encuentro lógica a estos textos. Me gustas más así, sonriendo, se te ven más las pecas.

—¡Terry!

Una sonora carcajada salió de los masculinos labios, Candy le observó como aquella tarde en el zoológico. Su risa era fuerte, clara y sobre todo cargada de una electricidad potente que le calaba hasta los huesos. No podía negarlo, seguía irremediablemente enamorada de él y de todo lo que representaba.

—Sabes, Albert me contó tus hazañas como enfermera, en otros tiempos te habría hecho una broma diciendo que me parecía increíble que no hubieses matado a alguien, pero ahora sólo puedo decir que te admiro, te admiro Candy, siempre creí que llegarías muy lejos, pero lo que has hecho supera cualquier idea que yo tuviese de ti.

—Albert… debe estar regodeándose con el éxito de su idea.

Ambos se sonrieron, si algo era común entre ellos era pasar de momentos tensos a la familiaridad de quienes se conocen de toda la vida. Casi parecía que Terry no acababa de confesar sus sentimientos, ni Candy de haber llorado nuevamente en su presencia, pero el joven tenía que insistir, tenía al menos que saber si ella compartía el sentimiento que para él definía su existencia desde ese año nuevo en el Atlántico. Siendo entonces la propia Candy quien retomó el tema para sorpresa de Terrence.

—Siempre creí que mientras hubiese vida tú y yo volveríamos a encontrarnos, pero… la verdad es que desde que renuncié a ti me empeñé en correr en sentido contrario.

—Lo sé, pero esta vez mi mano estará para detenerte —dijo Terry con voz ronca mientras en efecto su mano se engarzaba a los delicados y níveos dedos de Candy.

En perfecta sincronía, o gracias a la mirada curiosa de Johnson, una melodía sonó al fondo.

—Princesa Julieta, ¿me concedería de nueva cuenta el honor de una pieza?

—¡¿Aquí?!

—¡Vamos, pecosa! No me dirás que ahora te vas a poner tímida, además, ve a tu alrededor, no hay nadie.

Terry jaló de ella y antes de pegarla a su cuerpo la observó con la agitación de quien ve a la persona amada. Candy era toda una mujer, se lo decía su altura que seguía sin ser la suficiente como para sobrepasar su mentón, pero que sin duda era dos palmos más grande. También se lo decían las sinuosas curvas que la moldeaban con gracia, pareciéndole una afrenta que la tela cubriese a tan maravillosa ninfa. Candy acortó la distancia y él sobrecogido por la repentina cercanía sintió su cuerpo estremecer con la primera percepción de los montes de Candy rozando su pecho. Danzaron, envueltos en el confiable _un-dos._ Llegado ese momento el aire estaba enviciado con el estupor de ambos, esperando el momento justo en que cualquiera tomara la decisión de avanzar en los deseos que compartían desde siempre. Temeroso, Terry acarició levemente la espalda de Candy imaginando en lo profundo de su psique el tacto con la piel desnuda. Su cuerpo estaba efervescente, pero si quería avanzar como debía tenía que borrar los recuerdos bruscos que otrora le prodigase en las épocas del colegio. Esta vez se tenía que asegurar de conducir el momento al punto en que debió haber llegado cuando enamorados planeaban su reencuentro, a esos recuerdos románticos que Candy esperaba con ilusión en cada correspondencia. Terry tenía que estar a la altura de la hermosa mujer que amaba. La música pareció darle la pauta y entrando al último compás, Terrence detuvo el baile como lo hiciese en Escocia, su mirada cargada de amor reprimido pareció solicitar el permiso de los prados verdosos que le obligaban a perderse en ellos.

El tiempo dejó de existir justo en el instante en que los labios de ambos volvieron a reunirse. Candy recordó el calor de Terry, el sabor mentolado de su boca y la fuerza de sus brazos rodeándole. Por su parte, él sintió revivir en los carnosos y dulces labios de su _Tarzán pecoso_ y en la vivacidad de un beso pasional.

—Dímelo, Candy, dime por favor que me perdonas —rogó Terry sin apartarse demasiado de los labios que le regalaban vida.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, en todo caso perdóname tú a mí por no luchar por ti.

—Te amo, Candy, desde que eras una chiquilla orgullosa viajando a Europa. Te amé en los pasillos del San Pablo y en la segunda colina de Pony. Fui tuyo en Escocia, en la vuelta a Londres y lo sigo siendo aquí. ¿Te das cuenta, pecosa? ¡Te das cuenta que todo lo que soy obedece a tu existencia! Cuando Albert me contó que habías ido a la guerra sentí morir, no podía ni imaginar el perderte sin al menos…

—Terry, no…

—Déjame continuar, por favor. Tienes que saberlo Candy, porque durante años fui un cabeza dura, incluso si no hubiese sido por esta maravillosa y loca idea de Albert no habría tenido el valor. Creí durante mucho tiempo que no era digno de ti, pero... si tú quieres, si tú puedes, Candy, tu amor me hará bueno.

—Terry, ¡mi Terry! ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta del brillo de tu ser? Eres deslumbrante, talentoso, pero sobre todo bueno, tan bueno que me enamoré de ti como loca.

Candy se sintió apresada con fuerza al pecho de Terry, tanto que podía escuchar su latido acelerado.

—¿Me lo juras?

—Por mis pecas —dijo ella.

La sonrisa en efecto deslumbrante volvió a aparecer contagiando a Candy, quien sintió por primera vez en la vida que ya no necesitaba de lugares físicos para sentirse en su hogar, porque su hogar era Terry, era él y nada más.

 **FIN**

* * *

Nota de autor: Los asteriscos obedecen a citas de la maravillosa obra Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare.

Tercera entrega lista :)

¡Vengo súper rápido a subirla! Sólo puedo decir GRACIAS, son maravillosos de verdad, esto es lo primero que escribo así que les pido no sean tan malos si es que acaso los he decepcionado.

Sólo espero acomodar mis tiempos y mi nueva vida en general para poder comenzar con el Longfic que tengo en mente.

Ojalá pudiera contestar a todos los reviews, pero bueno, si lees esto quiero que sepas que hiciste feliz a esta escritora en aprendizaje. :)

Un beso fuerte, y nos seguimos viendo.

Su amiga, Andrea Tsukino.


End file.
